realisation
by heather-smith12345
Summary: Set after 4:08 Delia has regained her memory and is living in the flat with Patsy but will they ever be able to get back to how they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Set after 4.08, Delia has regained her memory and is living there flat they had together.

Delia awoke to the faint smell of bleach lingering in her nostrils as she rose from there bed-well if you could call it that Delia thought to her self- Patsy had no slept in the same bed as Delia since the accident, Patsy had claimed it was because she wished not to hurt Delia as she was still Delia new the true reason she knew Patsy was scared that she was only with her for still found it hard to string the words together to tell Patsy that she loved her,she wondered if they would ever be able to get back to how they were, back to when Patsy would hold her tight and not let go, back to when she would kiss me with so much passion she swore her heart set on fire inside of Delia ventured in to living room where she found Patsy traced looking out the window.

Delia slipped her arms around the petite waist of patsy's where she could of swore that Patsy had flinched and tensed up at Delia's touch,she layed her head in the middle of Patsy's back muscles where she used to feel comfortable and safe.

"Morning Pats"She whispered into the ear of patsy.

Patsy tensed agaim and the sound of Delia" I have to work Deel's,ill...ill see you later"Patsy saw the disappointment in Delia's eyes when the words slipped out.

" I thought you was'nt in till 9:00" delia was sure Patsy said she was in later, she knew it was another excuse to be out of her company.

"I... I was I promised id help sister julienne with something" Patsy lied through gritted teeth,she started to pack her back and put on her coat ready to leave when Delia stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind did feel bad but she could'nt help but feel that Delia will never quite truly remember how she used to love Patsy how could she? She wanted to love Delia, to hold her, to kiss her like she used to but something in her mind holds her had been three month since Delia had returned to there flat swearing she remembers everything yet Patsy still never unable to sleep in the same bed or even touch or kiss Delia.

Patsy knew she could'nt leave Delia in the state she was in this morning and ventured into the bedroom where she found Delia on the edge of the bed head in her she hears the door creaking open her head shoots up to look at Patsy.

"what it is Pats?, tell me please" Delia begged for Pats to talk to her. "do you not love me anymore is that it?"

"no! of course not you...you know I love you"

"then what is it Pats seriously!"Delia's tear filled eyes began to crumble in front of patsy.

"I have to go Deel's i'm sorry"Patsy turned to leave but the door was slammed shut by an angry Delia who cupped her hands around Patsy's leaned her forehead against Her and felt Patsy grip on to her hands for the first time in moths but her thrill was cut short by Patsy."We will talk later ok?"

"Ok"was all delia could say before she was left alone in there,in her,bedroom.

Any suggestions that you want in future chapter just ask:-)

Plus this is my first fic so if its terrible i'm so sorry:'( .


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

It was about 8:00 when Patsy had returned home from along day having delivered 2 babies and assisted with 1 she arrived back at the flat to pure silence. could hear a pin drop,she decided to look for Delia as she promised to talk to her she found her sitting at the kitchen table, she still looked as beautiful even though she had been crying she wanted to comfort her so much but nothing every time she tried it made her flinch and pull back and she hated her self for this her head tells her to hold her but her heart feels she is only with her for pity.

"Pats ill leave if that's what you want,my bags packed I can go back to wales with my family"she said whilst pointing in the direction of her packed things next to her wardrobe.

"NO! of course I don't want you to leave,I don't want you to go back to wales"Patsy begged for her stay.

"Then talk to me Pats please because its been three months and you can not even touch me without flinching or pulling away,why?"Patsy stood there in silence staring at the floor beneath Delia.

"Pats why!"Delia raised her voice pulling Patsy out of her trance and moved in front of Patsy taking her shoulders in her hands."Pats"

"Because i'm in love with you and i'm...i'm scared that your only with me for pity of my love and that you don't truly love me the way you used to,I mean how could you i'm a wreck since the accident and i'm scared to death that i'm going to loose you again, and I could'nt bear that Deels I really could'nt"

"God your such a fool!... I bloody love you so much not over pity because I remember the Beautiful red head that when we first met took me into a bed sheet cupboard in the London and told me that she was stupidly,madly in love with me and held me so tight that I nearly collapsed, that's why I love you and that's why ill always love you how could you be so foolish to think I did'nt love you?"

"I don't know I ...I just-"She was cut of by Delia's soft lips crashing against her in has'nt Patsy could'nt help but kiss her back for a long time it felt right touching,kissing she pulled back and placed her head against Delia's."I'm so sorry but can we take it slow"

"Of course,we should get ready for bed anyway"Pasty found that was her cue to leave,but was pulled back by Delia's free hand.

"Stay with me tonight Pats please-I need you tonight"Patsy thought about it and agreed.

"ok"A smile formed on the ends of Delia's mouth whilst directing Patsy to the climbed in and Patsy attempted to lay on top of the sheets."Pats seriously? i'm not going to attack you... although if you stay in the nurses uniform all night I might not be able to help myself,I mean you do look really...fetching" Patsy climbed under the sheets whilst intwinning her hand with Delia's under the bed sheet.

"NURSE MOUNT! I hope that's not a sign of affection I can see"both women giggled to them self's" Deels be quite and kiss me again" Delia did'nt have to be asked twice at this request crashing there lips together within had forgot how soft Patsy's lips were,Delia thought to her self how did she stopped her self from doing this for three months. Patsy could feel Delia's lips getting more fierce and wanting with every movement,Patsy still was'nt completly ready to go all the way yet she went went to break the kiss of but Delia shifted to a point on her neck which she knew sparked something in Patsy's."see I remember that gets you going"Delia resumed kissing that certain place on her neck." ohhh...Deels".Patsy could'nt bring her self to tell Delia to stop.

"I know I know your not ready I just thought id leave my mark...you may need to cover that up a bit don't want people talking do we"Delia finally broke away leaving Patsy feeling on top of the world.

"Soon Deels,soon ill be ready but for now I think I can handle your little mark making"Patsy giggled and turned over ready for her shift in the morning when she felt Delia drape her arm over the waist of Patsy holding her tight.


End file.
